


Marvel Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: This is where I post all MCU inspired fan art.Also, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much





	1. The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw Endgame yesterday.

**Just so you know, I would label this as a...**

**I was in tears over this.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	2. Stan Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Lee (1922-2018)

The man, the myth, the legend.

**EXCELSIOR!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	3. Stark's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father & Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	4. Hela Goddess of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor Ragnarök is one of my favorite Marvel films.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	5. Avengers Mob AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a dream I had... also Mafia AU is a large guilty pleasure of mine.

  
Where Mob Boss Steve Rogers and Tony Stark meet for a sit down discussion,  aware they're being listened in on by unwelcomed ears.   
  
The two men eventually confront their uninvited guest.   
  
In the dream... I was that uninvited guest.. 😱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mage is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	6. Spiderman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	7. The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Tony Stark's great sacrifice..
> 
> Lets also not forget the sacrifice of two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	8. A Stark Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to draw a cute Morgan and Tony Stark picture for Halloween.

**Tony still makes an effort to celebrate the holidays with his daughter, even if she can't see him.**  
  
(This was a quick work, because I was hopped up on cough syrup!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


End file.
